1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to manicuring equipment and more specifically it relates to a nail clipper retainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous manicuring equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for the treatment of the hands and fingernails, including shaping, cleaning, polishing and clipping of the nails. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.